Hogan's Heroes: McNally's Story
by Tarian2
Summary: New prisoners have arrived at Stalag 13 and they have a story to tell. Especially one follow Joe through the struggles, laughs and all around fun of POW life. Please read and Review.Rating T just in case. Justed edited of mistakes pointed out to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I was sitting in the back of the truck that was covered in a green canvas, so that I could not see out into the countryside, as it bumped and banged down the uneven dirt road towards an unknown destination. My future was uncertain at this point. Ever since I had been shot down over the Germany, my life had suddenly turned immensely complicated, as if it wasn't already. The year was 1940 and the war had been in full swing for a year now. It was to be a war that would never be forgotten, for all history would remember it as World War II.

Let me tell you a little about myself; my name is Colonel Joseph McNally and I am a pilot in the Royal Australian Air Force, strike force, based in England. I'm 19 years of age, but before my 19th birthday, I was shipped out for training in England, where I would proceed on to a top secret mission in France and Germany. My family consists of my father and mother, two sons and one daughter. My father is General Jack McNally of the Royal Australian Army Corp and is a hero to both Australia and England; and one of the most senior officers in the whole of Australia. Most of what I've told you is true, I have two brothers, William and Brian, the truth is I am the only beloved daughter of General Jack McNally and his wife, Mary McNally. My true name is Josephine McNally; let me share with you my untold tale of my life.

When the war broke out my father was called into active duty. He took on the role as one of the highest ranking offices and important advisers to the Prime Minister. As the war really took off, news began to become more and more dreadful by the day. So many had died and sure enough my brothers were soon called to enlist. This news broke my heart. My brothers weren't true soldiers as my father believed them to be. Brian was oldest of the three of us and he was first to go, at the age of 21 when he left us, to make my father proud. He searched all his life for my father's love and approval and I can only hope he found it before his end.

Brian was barely two years older than William and I. Since he was the oldest, it was always him that carried the burden of watching over Will and me. It was on his shoulders that my father placed such a great burden of military responsibility. Father always wanted his sons to go into the Army, just like he did, and follow in his footsteps.

When news of his death reached us my mother was heart broken, but my father had a different reaction. Now you must understand that my father is not a cruel and mean man; he is proud, stubborn and he would do anything to keep his wife and beloved daughter safe. He used his grief and pain, and pushed it all into his work, he believed that his last remaining son should be strong like him, not some 'pansy' that cried. For when Brain died, all but my father, cried for him. Will, mother, I, Brian's friends. The list went on, for Brian had always been popular.

When more calls for enlistment came, my brother was first to stand up. My mother was devastated and she soon became ill with worry that her only remaining son would die, much like his brother. William is barely 5 minutes older than me, for we are fraternal twins. Although I am the youngest, I only occasionally messed about. I was the one with the level head and maturity beyond my age. Or so people kept telling me. Since I'm the youngest and their only daughter and I was sick when I was a baby, my parents kept me on a tight leash. But all those who knew me knew that I was a fiercely independent woman and that I had a small wild streak.

My best friend was the son of our trusty butler, Richard Olsen; his son's name was Thomas, or just plain Tom. He was only a month older that Will and I. His mother had died when he was born and he had been raised by his father with us. He had jet black hair that sat on his collar and it framed his heart shaped face. His brown-hazel eyes peered from underneath thin eyebrows and sat upon a slightly crooked nose. His lips were full, but they suited him. All in all he was a fairly handsome man, even if he did look a little intimidating.

Tom knew that I had always admired my father, and that I had secretly wished that I was a male so that I could join the army and be just like him. I soon learned that this was impossible, but I always kept that wish closely guarded in my heart, and I swore Tom to secrecy.

So when my brother stood up to enlist, I knew that he could not go alone. Will was always the dreamer, with his head in a book or staring off into the distance, day dreaming, when he should have been paying attention in school. There was no way that I was going to let my brother go off on his own and get himself killed like Brian. Some months had passed since then and I had finally decided that being angry was easier that grieving. So by persuasion I enlisted the help of Tom, and eventually my brother, to help me to conceal myself as a man and teach me how to act.

My parents new that I had become angry with a lot of people because of Brian's death, so they thought that leaving me alone would be the best thing for me. I was so thankful that they thought so, it would make my plan go all the smoother and it would make it all the easier.

A few days leading up to Will's enlistment, I pretended to be angry and refused to talk to anyone. I told my parents that I was to stay at a school friend's home until Will had left. Secretly I stayed hidden away in Tom's quarter's, where we cut my hair to a men's style and roughened up my skin.

When I stood next to Will, we were nearly identical. The only difference between us was our hair, whilst his was a chocolate brown, mine was a golden brown. It may not seem like a noticeable difference, but it is the only thing that could tell us apart.

We shared our father's strong nose and our mother's full lips. Friends of the family always said that my brother would have women falling for him, and men would always be chasing me. At the time I just laughed it off. I am just a plain person, but standing there next to my brother I studied him in the mirror. He had a well toned body, from years of hand to hand classes and weapons training. I also had these muscles, but they were always hidden by my clothes. My father wished me to be strong and to be able to defend myself if the need ever arose. Our hair was cropped short by our ears and our eyes were a startling emerald green. Mother always said that we got this trait from our father's father.

Tom, Will and I had devised a plan so that no one could stop us. We had decided that Will would go to the recruitment office and stay there, even if they didn't post him, or give him his orders for a few days. He would tell our parents that it would be easier for him and me, if he did not come back to the house afterwards.

Finally when the day came around my brother left with teary farewells. I overheard the conversation and farewells of my parents to my brother.

"Oh Will!" My mother sobbed, "I don't want you to go, but there's nothing I can do to stop you is there?" Silent tears fell down my mother's cheeks and I felt guilty for what I was going to put her through.

"No mother, there isn't anything you can do." My brother said sadly and he embraced her.

Letting go of her, he turned to our father. I knew that he was looking for any sign or hint of recognition that he was doing the right thing, from my father's face. He got nothing, but my father did put out his hand. To both his surprise and mine, Will embraced my father and my father awkwardly returned it.

"Be safe, Will." came my mother's voice as he let go of our father and turned to leave. "And make sure you say goodbye to Josie, she'll never forgive you if you don't. She's staying at Laura Danforth's."

My brother nodded and walked through the door, without looking back. My mother fled into the parlour and my father retreated to his study. When they were gone I went silently through the servant's entrance to meet my brother and Tom at the old barn.

Dressed in a pair of my brother's trousers and t-shirts, with a jacket and a sturdy pair of boots on I was ready. Suitcase in hand with some other spare clothes I had borrowed from Will and Tom. I met up with them, where I met with an unpleasant surprise. There stood Will, as I had expected, with his suitcase packed with clothes, dressed ready to travel. Beside him stood Tom, dressed as Will was, with a knapsack slung over one shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

Tom and Will just smiled at me, before Tom answered, "I wasn't about to let you have all the fun. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you."

"I can look after myself!" I snapped, glaring at both of them. It was bad enough that Will was here, but Tom... Both of them were boys, not men, and worse they were my best friends. We had been through so much, and what we were about to go through was frightening.

It was inevitable they were both going to go and there was nothing I could do about it. They were both as stubborn as I. "Fine! Let's go." I huffed.

They both looked immensely pleased with themselves and we set off to the recruitment office in Brisbane. It wasn't that far to walk since we lived on the outskirts of the city and we decided that we needed the exercise.

We walked for about half an hour, when we finally arrived at the recruitment office. Handing in our papers and identification, mine forged of course; we were processed and forwarded to a waiting room, where we were asked to wait for new assignments. We were applying for the Air Force much to the surprise of the officers there, as they knew of our father and his ties to the Army.

Tom, Will and I had decided to go through the Air Force, because of Father's work and because we knew that he had no influence or ties in the air force. I also knew that this war was a war for a different generation. This war was more high tech than any wars Father had spoken of and I knew that I wanted to fly.

We waited there for hours, until we were completely processed. They took measurements for uniforms and they evaluated us on leadership, loyalty, brains and officer material. All three of us, along with five others were chosen for officer training. A sergeant from the Air Force recruitment office came out and told us.

"McNally, McNally, Olsen, Smith, Curtis, Beat, Cambrel and Palmer." He rattled off the names. "Follow me." Will, Tom and I, followed by the other five, proceeded to file after the sergeant, until he led us to another, smaller room. "Wait here, you've been chosen for Officer Training." He said, and then he left us to our own devices.

We all sat in silence; Will, Tom and I sat together on our packs, near the far wall. After an awkward silence one of the other men in the room said, "The name's Jeremy Curtis, you can all call me Jerry."

He was a medium build and he had the muscles of a farmer. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, flecked with brown. His face was round and his chin was covered with a slight stubble. And with that we all began to introduce ourselves.

"Joseph, Joe McNally, William, Will McNally and Thomas, Tom Olsen." I said, introducing all of us to the others in the room.

When they heard Will's and my name they spluttered a bit, "Say, you ain't related to General Jack McNally are ya?" asked Jerry.

I sighed, it was about to begin. "Yes, he's our father, but we'd appreciate if you just left that alone. He wasn't too happy when we told him we were going into the Air Force." It wasn't a complete lie, I told myself. I knew that my father wouldn't be happy, if he knew the truth. They all shrugged it off and went on telling us a little about themselves.

At the end of the introductions, I had memorized their names, and I knew where they worked before they signed up. Jeremy Curtis was indeed a farmer where he worked with his three much younger brothers and his parents. John Smith was a short red head, who co-owned a shop with his father, where he worked part time while studying to become a doctor. Peter Cambrel was a factory worker. He was thin and wiry, with dull blonde hair, and a large nose that looked out of place of his face. Lukas Palmer was the son of a wealthy factory owner and he was quite plain. His brown hair hung limp over his ears and he had light blue eyes that sat under thick black eyebrows.

Soon we were all chatting, as if we had been friends forever, then the sergeant came in again. "Come on, follow me." As we followed him, he led us outside and to the air strip, not too far away from the office. Carrying our knapsacks and new gear, we were all ferried onto a cargo plane.

"What's going on?" Tom asked. The sergeant turned to him as he left the plane.

"You've been chosen for the new base, in England. That's where you will receive your officer, pilot training and some other special training, along with other selected British and American personnel." With that he left the aircraft and the plane took off for England.

We sat there for a while, in silence, all of us a little stunned and scared; scared because this was so new to us. Soon enough the shock wore off and we continued to talk over the engine of the plane. I grew tired and soon I was drifting off to sleep on Tom's shoulder.

I wasn't quite asleep, until I heard Jerry enquire as to why I was asleep on Tom's shoulder. Unable to wake myself, Will answered the question. "Joe's the youngest, even though we're twins. When he was a baby he was very sick, so we all looked after him. Even though he's fine now, we still look out for him." They seemed to accept this, because the subject was dropped and I finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was shaken into wakefulness by Jerry. Rubbing the sleep and grit from my eyes, I looked around. It took me a moment to remember where I was, but when my eyes adjusted I remembered. I was still on the plane bound for England. Looking up at Jerry I raised an eyebrow, as he proceed to wake my brother and Tom from their slumber, "What's happening?"

"We are about to land." Jerry answered with a laugh. "You've been out of it for hours, your brother and Tom not far behind." He laughed again and went back to his seat. "Buckle up, boys and welcome to the rest of your lives." We all laughed nervously at this.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes, then finally we felt the plane begin it's decent. As the plane landed and came to an abrupt halt we unbuckled ourselves and picked up our sacks and left the plane. We had arrived in England. Tom, Will and I had never been out of Australia, so we were in awe. There were sloping green hills, covered by a slight mist that came with the dying light. In the distance we could see the tall towers and buildings of London.

We were ushered to a waiting area not too far away from the plane, by one of the pilots. He left us here and proceeded to talk to a man, out of hearing. The pilot left and the man he was talking to approached us.

"My name is Corporal Donald Richardson; I'll be taking you to the base, where you will be briefed."With that he turned. Looking bewildered at each other, we followed the Corporal. We were steered into the back of the truck. Once we were all settled and ready the truck started to make its way steadily down the bumpy road.

It took two hours for us to arrive at our destination; I was awake for the most of the trip, whilst the others napped. I was feeling an array of emotions; guilt, excitement, fear, happiness, sadness. I did not believe that anyone could feel so many emotions, until that point.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, until I was jerked awake by a banging noise. It took me a few moments to organize myself, and remember where I was. I was in England, for some special training, pilot and officer training. What was going to happen to us was uncertain.

As we all stumbled out of the truck, I took in our surroundings. It was all so foreign, I mean not because we were in a whole new country, but because I had never seen anything like it before. I would soon find out this was where I would live for the next three months, before I would be shipped off to a real commanding post.

My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and I could make out the shapes of several large buildings. They were arranged in a horseshoe pattern, with an oval in the middle and a flag pole standing tall and proud. We followed the same Corporal, who had brought us here, into one of the buildings.

In this building were six beds lined on each wall. Four of them all ready looked occupied, so we found ourselves, working quietly to put our gear away. We were then taken to a mess hall, where we all at a quick and small amount of ration food. We mostly sat in silence, eating quietly, with only a few conversations started by Jerry, only for them to lapse into silence again.

When we had finished our meal, a different man, came to fetch us. I didn't take much notice of him, because by now we had been travelling for a while and we were all tired and we all longed for bed. Thankfully, this man told us, in his thick British accent, that the camp Commander had decided to address us bright and early in the morning, so that we could get some sleep.

So we trudged back to the sleeping quarters and quietly, as to not wake any of the sleeping men up, got into our own beds. I lay there drifting off to sleep, many questions entering my mind. We had obviously been sent to a secret training facility, but why? What would tomorrow bring? What was this special training? What was going to happen to us? Finally I fell asleep, these questions running unanswered through my mind.

**A/N: Disclaimer on anything familiar. i only write fictions not own them! Hope you like the story so far...tell me what you think...Please read and review.** **Loz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As I continued to get lost in my thoughts of the past, I was brought back into reality when the truck turned a sharp corner and I slipped from my seat on a small wooden box onto the floor. I went sprawling only to fall upon my injured arm. Unimaginable pain shot through my whole side and black spots appeared in front of my eyes, but my pain was only going to get worse. Blinking and willing the spots away, I was subjected to the roughness of a German Luftwaffe sergeant; he unceremoniously groped at my uninjured arm and dragged me back to my seat.

As I felt the blood in my face drain, he banged on the wooden wall that separated the cabin of the truck from where I sat in the back with four heavily armed Luftwaffe. This made me want to laugh; four armed guards, for little old me? I was what the Gestapo ordained as a 'dangerous man'. Now at this thought I did give out a dry hacking snort, which could have been easily mistaken for a cough. If only they knew the truth; I was more dangerous than they could possibly imagine and my secret was terrible. It could destroy all that my beloved country had fought so hard for.

If the Germans were ever to discover my true identity it would be my father's undoing, and that would lead to the ultimate downfall of the Allied Forces. My family had many friends in high places and when I was born many of them were smitten with me. They could use me against them and I couldn't allow that to happen. So far I had been lucky, but I would still have to be exceedingly careful of everything.

The solider that had banged on the truck wall shouted in German over the sound of the engine and the truck pulled up, slowing until it finally came to a halt. Listening to what was going on I heard the truck doors open and shut. The canopy at the back of the truck was thrown open allowing the bright sunlight to shine in. Wincing as the light burned at my eyes, I blinked to let them get used to the light. One of the soldiers shoved me out of the truck with the butt of his rifle. I toppled from the truck and landed on my back.

Winded, I gasped for breath. The soldiers laughed and one stood over me, gesturing for me to get up. I struggled; with my arm injured I had some trouble, moving too slowly for his taste. He hit me again with his rifle, this time catching my face. It hit me in the eye and I gasped in pain. Finally getting to my feet, I rubbed where the guard had hit me, wincing as I could feel the bruise developing. Looking at my surroundings, I saw that we had stopped in a field.

A young lieutenant, whose was the only guard to speak English, and appalling English at that, said to me "We stop here, you stretch legs, not go far from truck or we shoot you. This freedom your last." They all laughed and I walked a few paces around the back of the truck, breathing in the fresh air and stretching my legs.

I couldn't go far and I knew that escape was impossible, so I banished the idea from my thoughts. What was I going to do? It was obvious to me that I was going to a Prisoner of War camp and that I was going to be there for the remainder of the war. But where were Will and Tom? Were they shot down as well? Did they suffer the same fate, or worse? I shuddered at this thought and thrust it from my mind. It had barely been five minutes when they yelled at me to get into the truck. I protested, but when they yelled at me again and pointed guns at me, I relented. As I made my way to the truck, one of the guards kicked at the back of my knees and I fell. He kicked me ruthlessly in my side and I felt my ribs crack. Jerking me to my feet, they threw me into the truck, where I laid in a heap, finally passing out from the pain.

I was jerked awake when the truck came to an abrupt halt and I was kicked in the ribs again. Deciding that it would be better to get to my feet with some speed than get up slowly, I rose hastily. Wincing and ignoring the dull throbbing that seemed to set into my very bones, I was ushered out of the truck. Slipping on a patch of mud at the back of the truck, I fell to my knees. I expected to be hauled to my feet roughly, but a firm hand slipped under my arm and helped me stand.

I shaded my eyes from the sun, being careful of my now fully formed black eye. Fully aware that the man before me still had a grip in my arm, I studied him. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischief and you could get lost in them for an eternity. His hair was sticking out from underneath his officer's cap, but I could see that it was the same colour as his eyes and it had a slight wave to it. His button nose went extremely well with his devilishly handsome good looks.

He was dressed in anAmerican Officer Uniform, which clearly told me that he was a colonel in the American Air Force. He was wearing the brown jacket with the white woollen collar and his pants were grey-black coloured, with a slight splatter of mud on the cuffs. His clothes were a little worn from wear and tear, but he seemed at ease with himself. My heart thudded in my chest, he was indeed a very handsome man, but why was I having these thoughts? Was it because I was surrounded by uncertainty for my life? Maybe it was because I was surrounded by so much death and despair. Or maybe, just maybe it was because I felt slightly delirious.

Banishing all of these unusual thoughts from my mind, I was drawn back into my present situation. I stood up straighter as he let go of my arm. I tried to salute but this was unsuccessful as I tugged at my injuries in the wrong way. I felt myself sway and the officer again grabbed my arm to steady me. He placed my uninjured arm around his shoulders and I lent on to him, as he helped hold me upright.

"Colonel Robert Hogan of the United States Air Force, I'm the senior ranking Prisoner of War here at Stalag 13." he said as we made our way to the Commandant's office. "You know what to do; name, rank and serial number only."

He sat me on a chair in the secretary's office, and entered the adjoining door across the room, which was obviously the Commandant's office. A German sergeant exited the office and pushed me roughly to my feet. I staggered into the office, where behind the desk, near the door, sat a balding middle aged man.

"Welcome Colonel McNally. It is so wonderful to have you here." His accent was thick, but his English was good. His lips twisted into a cruel smile. "I am Kommandant Klink, your new keeper."

With that he laughed.

I scanned the room and by the far wall stood Colonel Hogan. He was frowning, but he stayed quietly where he was, with the barest of nods that gave me a little encouragement. Turning back to the commandant I saw that he was studying me.

"Now I don't suppose you will answer my questions will you?" I stood to my full height wincing a little. "Joseph McNally, Colonel, 27029107." I stated not looking the man in the eye.

I could feel myself starting to sway and the blood drain from my face. Spots appeared in front of my eyes, but I blinked them away rapidly. Colonel Hogan must have noticed for he quickly said "Kommandant Klink, I must protest! The poor boy can barely stand. Look at the state he's in! This is hardly in accordance with the Geneva Convention."

I felt him walk up beside me and grab my upper arm; I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. Finally when the spots went away I opened my eyes. I could almost hear the Kommandant growl at us, but he proceeded to dismiss us nevertheless. "Fine! You're dismissed, but I will speak with the boy the moment he's healthy." He was addressing Colonel Hogan now and all I did was listen.

When he had finished, Colonel Hogan and I left the office, my arm around his shoulders to help me stay upright. I could feel myself beginning to lose consciousness rapidly, but I managed to make it to the barracks. The colonel sat me down of one of the unoccupied lower bunks in a room that the ranking officers had claimed as their own. The last thing I remember is hearing Tom's voice before I passed out.

"Oh God Joe! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Then the last thing I heard, before passing out was, "Put him in my quarters that's where he will be staying." from Colonel Hogan.

_I don't remember all that much about the next few days. I remember waking up late one evening, and the lights were on. Beside me sat Tom. I felt so relieved! My best friend was safe, but what about my Will? What about my brother?_

_"Joe? Joe? Are you awake?" All I could do was nod. "Oh thank God!" the relief in his voice was frightening. He helped me to drink some water before I fell back into an unconscious state._

_I slept fitfully, on the verge of a sleeping state, but not quite asleep. I remember feeling a wet cloth on my brow and I remember drinking water. Finally I slept, so deep that I felt like sleeping forever._

_There were a few other times that I woke up, but they were a blur. All I remember was water and heat. I would find out later that I had fallen into a fever and lain delirious for days. The water was from cups that I was forced to drink and from a wet cloth that sat upon my forehead to combat the fever._

I awoke one morning with a clear head and clear eyes. I managed to pull myself into a sitting position, where I proceeded to scan my surroundings. Tom slept on a chair beside my bed, his mouth open slightly and drooling. The room was crudely furnished, with a table, a desk, two other chairs, a bunk bed and a wardrobe.

At the end of my bunk sat a trunk with my knapsack on top. I licked my dry, cracked lips to moisten them and winced as my tongue moved over them. I felt a cough building in my chest, and then a fit of coughs hacked at my throat. This startled Tom into consciousness and when he saw me sitting up he gave a huge grin and gave me a tight embrace.

"Oh God Joe" he whispered. "I thought we'd lost you. When you came in you were in terrible shape! You had cracked ribs, a black eye, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist." The he smiled, "You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" And I grinned back at him carefully.

I tried to talk, but my mouth was to dry but I finally managed a whisper, "Water?"

Tom practically jumped of the bed and almost fell over. He quickly poured me a cup of water which I managed to down in a few gulps. He gave me another until I had polished of four mugs full. Now that my mouth and throat was moist I could talk properly.

"Where's Will, Tom? Where's my brother?" I asked. His face turned to a pained expression and my heart leapt to my throat, I felt my face drain of all life. Tom must have seen this for he quickly told me, "He's okay Joe. He's in solitary confinement. He refused to leave you for role call, he'll be out tomorrow."

I think the relief in my eyes scared Tom, for the look on his face told me he was startled by my expression, "You've been unconscious for nearly two weeks Joe." I gasped, that long?

I swung my legs around the side of the bed and made to get up. "What do you think your doing?" Tom demanded.

"I'm getting up! I've been here for nearly two weeks and I'm getting up!" I snapped back at him.

Gritting my teeth, I rose steadily to my feet, with the help of the bed post. I managed to walk around the room, before I sat on a chair at the desk. Tom handed me a plate with some food on, if you could call it food. I ate it anyway, I was starving and it was better than nothing. As I ate, the door open to reveal Colonel Hogan, standing in the door way.

"Ah...I see that our patient is awake." He said addressing Tom. Tom and I clambered to our feet and saluted. I swayed a bit; perhaps I had gotten up a little too fast. The colonel saw this and told us to continue what we were doing with a wave of his hand.

"Well mister, you gave us a run for our money. Your brother and this one..." he said nodding towards Tom. "...They were by your side most of the week, refused to leave. It's a good thing you're awake, now I can have my bed back."

I turned to Tom a little confused, his bed back? I saw Tom blush then realization dawned on me. This was the senior officer's quarters he must have lent his bed to Tom and Will so that they could keep and eye on me. Well this must have been what they told him, I suppose the real reason was so that they could treat my wounds and look after me, without revealing my secret.

"Come on now. Time for role call and then the commandant wants to talk to you." The colonel stated. We followed him outside, where the other men were beginning to line up. Tom took his position in the first row, where as I went and stood next to the colonel. Since he was the senior officer and he was more senior that me, he would continue on as senior officer.

Soon we were called to the attention of a large sergeant. I recognised him as the sergeant from the day in the office with the Kommandant. The one who shoved me into the office, he was looking at me and I scowled at him. He called attention again and soon the men had all settled down.

Out of the building in front of where we were standing came the Kommandant. Looking at him now I could see that the little batch of hair on his head was greying. He had a large hooked nose and atop those sat two piercing grey eyes.

He stood there quietly, whilst the sergeant and other German officers took a head count and reported in to him. All were prisoners were present. He surveyed the compound before he spoke.

"For those knew prisoners here. Welcome to Stalag 13. You are here because you need to spend the remainder of the war out of the way." He laughed and it sounded like a hacking cow. "Stalag 13 has a record of no escapes, so I tell you now that there will be no escapes. Any attempts and you will be shot."

He scanned the compound again to make sure that his message had sunken in, when his eyes fell on me. I stood straight and stared straight ahead. He approached me, side stepping mud puddles and came to stand in front me. I continued to stare straight ahead, not looking at anything in particular.

"Ah...Colonel McNally, you're awake." He stated. "You have quite a reputation. You will to dine with me for breakfast tomorrow." It wasn't a question, it was an order. He awaited my reply; I could hardly refuse, could I? "Yes, Sir." I did not look at him once, but kept staring straight ahead.

With that he turned to walk back into the building he had come out of. He stopped and turned the sergeant and ordered, "Release Lieutenant McNally."

And with that he left and the sergeant turned to two other officers and ordered them to bring Will out. As they half dragged, half carried him I could see that he was in bad shape. His face looked tired and pale; he also looked malnourished. It took all of my will power not to race to him. I stayed where I was, as the dumped him on the ground, in the mud.

We were all dismissed and from the corner I saw a blur race over too my brother, I followed in pursuit. Tom picked up Will and put his arm around his shoulders; I took his other arm and did the same. Will was unconscious and we dragged him to the empty bunk near where Tom slept.

Tom went over and grabbed a bucket of water and cloth and handed them to me. I started to mop his brow with the cloth. Wiping away dried blood and dirt, I could see the small cut that my brother had earned for stubbornness, was situated over his left eyebrow.

I stood back as Tom proceeded to force a few drops of water into my brother's mouth. This caused will to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the sun. I smiled, although we were in a terrible situation my brother and best friend were safe. I had a feeling that we were going to be okay.

"Hey Will, seems I can't take my eyes of you for a moment!?" I laughed. He looked at me and was slightly startled. "You awake!?" he half asked, half stated. This caused me to laugh again. "Yes, I'm awake and perfectly fine. But your not." This time I was serious. This shouldn't have happened to Will. "You know better! You should have followed orders." I scolded. I took a breath as I felt anger well up in my chest, to calm myself down.

He grinned and started to sit up, "Got any food, I'm starved." The anger in my chest fired again, as Tom left to get him a plate of food.

"Of course you're hungry! You've been in solitary confinement without food?!" I shouted, "You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Tom placed a hand my shoulder, "Calm down Joe! Here's your food." He said as he handed my idiotic brother the plate. Will ate greedily and finished the food in minutes.

He made to get up, but I stopped him "Oh no you don't. You ain't going anywhere. Rest, try to sleep, you can get up in an hour."

I knew that I was treating him like a little boy, but I held firm and ignored his protests. As I turned to leave he said, "You've been unconscious for two weeks, why are you allowed up." I whirled around glaring dangerously at him. He gulped and lay back down. Feeling smug I left Will in Tom's care.

"I'll be back later." I called from down the hall.

I made my way back to the new quarters that I would be sharing with Colonel Hogan. He was sitting at the table with a mug of steaming substance, surrounded by a few other junior officers. He looked up at my entry and motioned for me to take a seat as I closed the door. Taking a seat next to him he began to introduce me to the others in the room.

There was the short French Corporal, Louie LeBeau, with his short cropped black hair, thin eyebrows and baby structured face. He had cheeky smile and rosy cheeks. There was also a man wearing an English uniform; he had dark sandy coloured hair, a hidden mischievous smile and a slightly hooked nose. He introduced himself as Corporal Peter Newkirk. Directly across from me stood two America clad men, other than Hogan, of course. Colonel Hogan introduced them as Sergeant James (Ivan) 'Kinch' Kinchloe, he had dark skin. He had black fuzzy hair and bushy eyebrows to match, on his top lip sat a thick moustache. The other man was introduced as Sergeant Andrew Carter. He was thin and wiry. Although his stance and face gave the impression that he was a really idiot, there was intelligence glinting in his eyes.

After the introductions were out of the way, I asked, "What's going on?"

The answer I got was from the French Corporal, I think his name was LeBeau. "We want to know what's happening with the war." His English was extremely good and I understood perfectly.

"And we want to know what happened in Berlin, when you were shot down! You know, your side of the story!" piped Newkirk.

"My side?" I asked, frowning. Then it dawned on me, Will and Tom must have told them what had happened. And they wanted to hear my side. Raising an eyebrow at him, I caused him blushed.

"Ok, but it's a long story." I sighed; it was indeed a long story.

**A/N: I do not own Hogan's Hero's any character not familiar to ****you,**** is of my own creation. This is my first fic, so plz read and review.**


End file.
